


Неон

by Utka



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utka/pseuds/Utka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя годы после того, как их пути разошлись, Пейдж приходится обратиться к сестрам за помощью.<br/>АУ после серии 4.18 “Bite Me” – Фиби и Пайпер не успели вернуть Пейдж человеческий облик до испития невинной крови. Она стала полноправным членом вампирского клана.</p><p> </p><p>Текст был написан для Фандомной битвы 2014 на diary.ru<br/>Бета - **Nimfadora**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неон

Пейдж красивым плавным движением избавилась от облика летучей мыши и мягко ступила на песок пещеры. Расслаблено повела плечами, стряхивая с себя пыль дороги, и приблизилась к своей матери, ожидающей её в глубине пещеры в окружении младших девушек. Глава их клана, чуть приподнявшаяся со своего блистательного ложа, одарила свою приближенную нежной улыбкой и ласково провела рукой по голове, попутно заправляя локон темных волос за ушко. Пейдж прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь близостью королевы, которая благосклонно гладила её по щеке. 

— Королева, вы хотели видеть меня? — спросила Пейдж, опускаясь на пол у ног своей главы.   
— Дрейк принес мне тревожные новости, — царственная вампирша, склонив голову, с грустью смотрела на своё дитя, — он потерял двух своих сестер. Я обеспокоена этим. На моих детей снова объявили охоту, а ведь мы впервые за столетие увидели небо над своими головами. 

Пейдж отвела взгляд, задумавшись над новостью. Несколько лет назад королева позволила нескольким своим вампирам поселиться в человеческой части города. Им давно пора было вернуться в магический мир, вернуть себе былую мощь. Пейдж поручили нескольких недавно обращенных девушек и отпустили в город. Дрейк был одним из любимых сыновей Королевы, он со своими сестрами жил всего в нескольких милях от Пейдж. Им удавалось существовать, не подвергая себя и клан опасности. До этого дня, как видимо.   
— Я беспокоюсь за вас, — проговорила Королева, невесомо проводя пальцами по подбородку Пейдж, — и я помню, кем ты была раньше.

Пейдж вмиг сбросила ленивую расслабленность и отстранилась от королевы, с обидой взирая на неё.   
— Вы не доверяете мне? Думаете, я или мои... — она запнулась, не зная, как назвать тех, кто раньше был ей сестрами, — они могли навредить нам?

Королева лишь улыбнулась, поймав её руки в свои и заставив сесть обратно.  
— Я верю тебе, дочь моя. Мне жаль, что ты так думаешь про меня, — она вздохнула с грустью, заставив Пейдж смутиться и пожалеть о своей вспышке, — я имела в виду иное. Другие мои дети никогда ранее не сталкивались ни с ведьмами, ни с демонами. Они беззащитны перед этим миром, как мотыльки. Но только не ты, — королева, наконец, отпустила руки успокоившейся дочери, — тебе знакомы самые отвратительные стороны этого города. Я хочу, чтобы ты узнала, кому понадобилось убивать моих детей. 

***

Тяжелые раздумья о судьбе их клана не оставляли Пейдж даже по возвращении с аудиенции королевы. 

В квартире было тихо и уютно-сумрачно. Девочки ещё не вернулись, а дома оставался только Элрик, единственный мужчина их маленькой семьи. Его обратили с год назад, но он все не мог привыкнуть к неизбежной тени, которая сопутствовала жизни их рода. Королева его любила и, как могла, баловала. Но Элрик тосковал по городу, поэтому был рад услышать благосклонное разрешение присоединиться к одной из ветвей клана, проживающих в городе. София, Анна, Сара и сама Пейдж отнеслись поначалу с недоверием, но юный вампир быстро очаровал их.

— Позвони Дрейку, — вместо приветствия бросила Пейдж, — нам нужно срочно с ним встретиться. 

Она пересекла комнату, на ходу избавляясь от церемониально алого платья. Пока она подыскивала в гардеробе что-нибудь более подходящее к выходу в город, её брат звонил вампиру-соседу, хотя и был встревожен её просьбой. 

— Он ждет тебя в «Лилии», — осторожно сказал Элрик, появляясь на пороге спальни.  
— Не меня, а нас, — поправила Пейдж, морщась, — ты знаешь, я не могу долго с ним общаться. На редкость неприятный вампир.   
Элрик усмехнулся. Если и было в Пейдж то, что нравилось ему больше всего, — так это её умение выводить из себя других людей. Древние вампиры были мудры и не считали взаимоотношение с другими достойными внимания. Но в Пейдж ещё полыхал огонь жизни, дрязги веселили её, хоть и приносили неудобство.

А Дрейк, владевший клубом, в котором любили собираться представители темной стороны магического мира, и просто ужасающе громко этим гордился, слишком часто выводил из себя окружающих своей дотошностью и неумением общаться без озвучивания претензий. 

Но сегодня Дрейк был мрачен и сосредоточен. Он встретил Пейдж в вип-зоне, возвышающейся над залом, и сразу перешел к делу. 

— Рад, что ты так скоро приехала, — он отпил свой коктейль, провожая взглядом Элрика, пробирающегося через толпу к барной стойке.  
— Дело серьезное, — ответила Пейдж, устраиваясь удобнее в кресле. 

Гремела музыка, внизу бесновались демоны, оборотни и прочая мелкая нечисть. Изредка в толпе мелькали неоновые браслеты. 

— Королева почему-то решила, что ты справишься с этим лучше остальных, — в его тоскливом голосе отчетливо послышалось ревнивое недовольство.  
— Не нам оспаривать её решения, — как можно спокойнее ответила Пейдж, ловя раздраженный взгляд собеседника, — теперь расскажи мне об ушедших.

Дрейк совсем сник и, отставив свой кровавый коктейль, стал рассказывать о сестрах, которые ушли. 

***  
Пейдж и Элрик замерли на дорожке перед красиво подсвеченным фонарями викторианским особняком. Пейдж смотрела на дом, который когда-то давно так и не успел стать ей по-настоящему родным, и пыталась вспомнить те дни, когда она обрела сестер-ведьм. 

— Мне пойти с тобой? — тихо спросил Элрик, видимо, не понимая мыслей старшей сестры, но не решаясь расспрашивать.  
— Нет, — она перевела взгляд на него, — подожди меня здесь. Не думаю, что этот разговор займет много времени. 

Она встряхнула волосами, провела руками по подолу платья, расправляя складки, и решительно зашагала по направлению к дому. 

Дверной звонок трелью разнесся по дому, послышался негромкий перестук ног, и на пороге показалась Фиби. Пейдж расплылась в неловкой улыбке, боясь представить, какой её увидела средняя из сестер Холливел, но в тот момент она неверяще смотрела на давно утраченную сестру и не находила слов. 

— Фибс! — из гостиной раздался крик Пайпер. — Кто там пришел? 

***  
Пейдж провела пальцем по каминной полке, с затаенной тоской рассматривая незнакомые фотографии в рамочках. С тех пор, как почти пять лет назад она покинула этот дом и стала вампиром, она впервые вернулась.

Лео укачивал на руках малыша и недоверчиво посматривал на неё. А Уайетт, о котором в клане до сих пор не умолкали сплетни, прятался за него. 

— Мальчикам пора спать, — разрезала тишину Пайпер, настойчиво глядя на мужа, который нехотя пошел в сторону лестницы. 

— Пейдж... — начала Фиби воодушевленно, но под тяжелым взглядом старшей сестры тут же умолкла. 

Видимо, Пайпер до сих пор не смирилась с родственницей-нежитью.  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — сказала Пейдж, усаживаясь в кресло напротив сестер.   
— Тебе или ...? — уточнила Пайпер, приподнимая брови.  
— Моему клану и мне лично. 

Пайпер и Фиби напряженно переглянулись. Пейдж с отголоском былого интереса смотрела на них, будто пытаясь понять их безмолвный разговор. Но её время давно ушло, она больше не являлась частью этой семьи и чувствовала себя в этом теплом доме удивительно не на своем месте. 

— Кто-то убивает вампиров.  
— Это неудивительно, — пробурчала Пайпер, вскидывая брови.  
— Убийца не старается скрыть свои действия. Он оставляет тела там же, где и совершает свою казнь. 

Фиби нахмурилась, непонимающе смотря на пришедшую. Пейдж закатила глаза — неужели, отпустив сестру в мир нежити, они даже не поинтересовались этим миром. Раньше она бы сказала, что ей обидно от этого.

— На солнечном свете мы сгораем. Убитые вампиры превращаются в прах. И несколько смертных уже видели это.   
— Чего ты хочешь от нас?   
— Надо найти того, кто это делает. Этот человек ставит под удар все магическое сообщество.   
— Если бы это было так, с этим бы разобрались чистильщики.

Пейдж резко повернулась к отстраненной Пайпер, пытаясь разобраться в том, почему она так себя ведет.  
— Они не всесильны, и у них есть другие дела. Если они возьмутся за эти убийства, могут пострадать все, кто окажется рядом.   
— Беспокоишься за свой клан? 

Фиби легонько пнула старшую сестру, призывая её к нормальному разговору.   
— Конечно, — горделиво вскинув голову, ответила Пейдж, — это же нормально — переживать за своих сестер.

Пайпер дернулась от её слов и отвернулась. 

***

На следующий день Фиби перезвонила и попросилась на место убийства последней вампирши. 

И вот теперь она стояла в подворотне, а Пейдж, добравшаяся мышью до крыши, стояла на краю и не решалась спуститься. Вампирская сущность давно растворила в ней все былые чувства и привязанности. Но глядя на темную макушку Фиби, она ощущала давящее чувство пустоты. 

Фиби ощутимо вздрогнула, когда перед ней спланировала тень и обернулась Пейдж. Но она постаралась взять себя в руки и даже с нервной улыбкой произнесла:  
— А я уж испугалась, что перепутала адрес. 

Фиби продолжала жадно разглядывать утерянную сестру. От этого становилось ещё тоскливее. 

Она смотрела на Фиби, которая сосредоточенно водила руками над местом, где нашли последнюю девочку Дрейка, и думала о том, как сложилась бы их жизнь, не укуси её тогда вампир. Ходили ли бы они вот так по местам убийств? Наверное, да. 

— Мне показалось, Пайпер не хотела мне помогать.

Фиби замерла на месте, но не обернулась, а только вздохнула.

— Ей нужно время, сложно видеть тебя снова после того, как ты пропала на столько лет.  
— Вы сами не хотели видеть меня, — уязвлено сказала Пейдж, — не хотели принимать того, кем я стала. Вам нужна была ведьма, а не я.

Фиби опустила плечи, признавая правоту сестры. Им, правда, было слишком сложно смириться с вампиром в доме. У нее тогда еще был Коул, а Пайпер в принципе никогда не отличалась терпением.

— Мне нужна была сестра, — тихо сказала Фиби, возвращаясь к сканированию местности.

***

Домой Пейдж вернулась глубокой ночью и практически до самого рассвета пыталась понять, кто же пытается истребить их род. Ведьминых знаний, от которых она так старательно старалась избавиться все эти годы, отчаянно не хватало. Фиби обещала позвонить, если что-то найдет в своих книгах. Но домой не звала, да и прощалась слегка растеряно.

Пейдж хотелось улыбаться, глядя на них — громких, возбужденных и веселых, заполняющих собой всю квартиру. 

Дав каждому по порции кровяного коктейля, Пейдж отправила их спать. А сама решила прокатиться до Дрейка. Поговорить с ним и забрать Софию. 

Выходя из машины, Пейдж сильнее натянула капюшон плаща на лицо. Солнце ещё не встало, но уже заставляло её волноваться. Она торопилась и не сразу заметила мужчину, который шел к ней.

Все происходило слишком быстро. Заслышав легкие, чуть шаркающие шаги, Пейдж резко вскинула голову, выныривая из собственных мыслей. Но увидеть лицо нападавшего она не успела — тот сбил её с ног телекинезом. Пейдж, привалившись к чьей-то машине, досадливо зашипела. Попыталась встать и атаковать прежде, чем он подойдет ближе и повторит удар. Но незнакомец, судя по всему, был осведомлен о скорости и реакции того, с кем имел дело. Пейдж перевернуло на спину и придавило к асфальту. Мужчина пересек небольшую площадь перед клубом и склонился над её распластанным телом. 

От собственного бессилия Пейдж оскалилась, демонстрируя ведьмаку отросшие клыки. Телекинетик заметно вздрогнул и принялся копаться в карманах своего плаща, капюшон которого тщательно скрывал его лицо. Наконец, он достал блеснувший в тусклом свете фонаря кинжал и, удобнее перехватив его, занес над грудью Пейдж. 

Мир замер на очень долгий миг. Пейдж никогда не считала, что проживет долгую жизнь. В детстве в приюте мысли о счастливой жизни за белым заборчиком даже не приходили ей в голову. Потом она даже не задумывалась о подобном. Ну а познакомившись с магическим миром, совершенно точно осознала, насколько коротка жизнь у его представителей. 

Но никогда прежде она не была настолько близка от смерти. Раньше с ней всегда был кто-то рядом. Кто мог спасти и уберечь, подстраховать в сложный момент. 

Где-то позади них раздался гневный мужской крик. Ведьмак вздрогнул, метнул быстрый взгляд в сторону и, резко вскочив, устремился в противоположном направлении. 

— С вами всё в порядке? 

Пейдж, на которую перестал давить своей силой их загадочный убийца, продолжала лежать на дороге, ошеломленно взирая в ясное предрассветное небо, которое вдруг заслонил её неожиданный спаситель. 

— Мисс? — снова спросил он, обеспокоенно заглядывая ей в лицо. 

Помог подняться, аккуратно и легко подхватывая её. Предложил отвезти в госпиталь, переживая за излишнюю бледность и холод рук. Пейдж, придя в себя, уверенно покачала головой, почему-то позволяя этому мужчине прижимать её к себе и уверенно вести к машине. 

У неё давно не было таких близких контактов с людьми. Получив право жить в городе, среди людей, они согласились ограничить себя в их убийстве, хоть это и было непросто. 

От этого невероятного человека, который сгрузил её на заднее сидение своего дряхлого автомобиля, бешено тянуло жизнью, энергией в крови и непередаваемой внутренней силой.

Пейдж, ощутив все это, совсем разомлела и не нашла в своем пострадавшем теле сил сопротивляться ему. 

***

— Пейдж? — раздался удивленный и в высшей степени растерянный голос.

Она подняла голову, оторвавшись от разглядывания рук Генри, сложенных на коленях, и встретилась взглядом с Деррилом.

— Вы знакомы? — теперь растерялся Генри, переводивший взгляд между ними.  
— Общие друзья, — тактично ответила Пейдж, как можно добрее улыбаясь ему.

Пейдж вновь нервно натянула капюшон на глаза, стараясь как можно незаметнее потереть руки через перчатки. Невозможность для вампиров находиться под солнцем была самым бессовестным мифом, хоть им и было несказанно сложно находиться под Солнцем. Оно не для детей вечной тьмы.

После короткого осмотра врача, уверовавшего в её слова о хорошем самочувствии, Генри, не слушая возражений, повез её в полицейский участок. 

***

— И? — нервно сказал Деррил, когда они прошли в комнату для допросов, отрезая Генри от разговора.  
— Что?   
— На тебя же не просто так напали?

Пейдж оскорблено вздернула подбородок.   
— На что ты намекаешь? — она неприятно сузила глаза, заставляя Деррила поежиться. — Я шла в клуб, где работает одна из моих сестер, когда на меня налетел тот... человек.

Деррил выругался, мгновенно оценив её заминку. Столько лет он пытался держаться в стороне от волшебства, но магия все равно догонял его раз за разом. Не одна, так другая Холливел попадала под его взор.

Закончив опрашивать Пейдж, Деррил устало взглянул через окошко в двери.  
— Почему он привез тебя сюда? — полицейский недоверчиво посмотрел на неё. — Он знает?  
— О существовании вампиров? — расслабленно развалившись на жестком стуле, спросила Пейдж, наслаждаясь тем, как дернулась щека Деррила. — Нет, он просто умудрился спугнуть убийцу и не дать тому умертвить меня. 

Пейдж посмотрела на Генри, терпеливо просиживающего в ожидании её и крепко задумалась о том, что он делал в столько ранний час в не самом благополучном районе города, да ещё и поблизости с клубом для нечисти.

***

К безмерной злости Пейдж, когда Деррил отпустил её восвояси, Генри обнаружился в компании Пайпер и Фиби, которые внимательно слушали его, а затем отправились пошептаться с совсем нерадостным Деррилом.

— У тебя хорошие сестры, — нейтрально выдал Генри, посматривая на выглядящего раздосадованным Морриса.   
— Сводные, — отрезала Пейдж, злясь на невозможность теперь быстро покинуть участок и вернуться домой, — у нас не сложились отношения.   
— Но они ответили на звонок Деррила и приехали за тобой, — ответил Генри, как-то тоскливо глядя на сестер Холлвелл, — родных надо ценить. 

***

В особняке было светло, приятно пахло выпечкой и где-то наверху резвились детки. Пейдж поёжилась от такого вычурно человеческого уюта и обернулась на сестер, не понимая, зачем они привезли её сюда. 

Фиби, переводя взгляд от закусившей губу Пайпер к Пейдж, в которой смешивались злость и растерянность, скорбно покачала головой, с трудом вспоминая, каково это — быть средней сестрой. Сестрой-катализатором. И сестрой-барьером.

— В подвале нет света, — осторожно сказала она и, ощутив вспышку недовольства от Пейдж, тут же замолчала.

Пайпер, буркнув что-то неопределенное про сыновей, поторопилась на второй этаж. Ведя за руку Пейдж в сторону кухни, Фиби подумалось, что это будет очень сложный день.

***

Подвал показался Пейдж самым родным местом в этом доме. Он остался практически в том же виде, что она помнила. Задвинутый в угол сундук с мечами, на которых учил возлюбленную драться Коул. Видела она Тернера, когда он еще не оставлял надежд на владение всем магическим миром. Удивительно, но после превращения они двое оказались по одну сторону. Но Коул не питал любви к вампирам, да и к самой Пейдж. Клану тогда чудом удалось выжить, затаившись и лишь ожидая, пока ведьмы сумеют остановить его. 

— Ты видела, кто на тебя напал? — вырвал Пейдж из воспоминаний звонкий голосок Фиби, удобно устроившейся на нижних ступеньках лестницы.   
— Скорее почувствовала это, — отозвалась она, преувеличенно внимательно рассматривая свой безнадежно испорченный в потасовке плащ, — он владеет телекинезом. И пытался заколоть меня каким-то кинжалом. 

От подробностей оживилась даже Пайпер, которая снова всем своим видом выказывала, насколько ей неприятно общество той, кого она когда-то приняла к себе в дом. 

***  
Фиби с Пайпер давно ушли, намереваясь основательно покопаться в своих книгах. Выглядели они всерьез озадаченными. Пейдж позвонила домой и успокоила встревоженных её долгим отсутствием девочек, попросила Элрика заехать за ней вечером. Заняться было решительно нечем — в такой час она обычно отсыпалась, но даже мысль о сне в этом доме, да ещё и рядом с нексусом, вызывала у неё дрожь. Удивительно, насколько ведьмы глухи к источнику невероятной силы, который притаился у них в подвале. Как можно быть глухими к тому, что у тебя под боком?

Где-то наверху Пайпер спорила с Лео по поводу детского сада и магии, которую неосознанно использует Уайетт. Фиби только вздыхала, явно не радуясь размолвке сестры и зятя. Пейдж поморщилась от таких простых человеческих мыслей, которые теперь роились в её голове. Чем дольше она сидела в этом подвале, прислушиваясь к происходящему в необычайно живом доме и представляя себя всё ещё в роли их сестры, тем меньше ей это нравилось. Становилось тоскливо; куда-то глубоко, куда дальше разума, проникали мысли о чувствах, надеждах и мечтах. О теплом доме, в который ей теперь входа нет. О ласковых сестрах, которые то шарахались от неё, то неистово боялись. О милом муже, которого не может быть у вампира. 

Внезапная мысль про мужа заставила Пейдж встряхнуться и выкинуть из головы весь тот депрессивный бред. Широко растянув улыбку, Пейдж достала телефон и быстро отыскала номер своего утреннего спасителя. Генри. Хм, давно она что-то не развлекалась с невинным. Ухмыльнувшись воспоминаниям, Пейдж бегло застучала ноготками по кнопкам телефона. 

***  
Пейдж вне себя от гнева залетела в квартиру, от души хлопнув дверью. Элрик и девочки, после нападения на старшую сестру не смевшие лишнего часа провести вне дома, затихли в момент, глядя на неё во все глаза. Она казалась бледнее обычного, фарфоровая кожа будто светилась изнутри. На щеках некрасивыми пятнами разгорался румянец. Пейдж быстро оглядела своих вампиров и ничего не говоря прошла к себе в комнату, потом вернулась, не успели они даже переглянуться.

— Как прошло свидание? — спросила София, думая о том, выжил ли тот невинный или нет.  
— Свидание?! — на высоких тонах переспросила Пейдж. — О нет, это был просто деловой ужин! Как же, свидание...

Она злобно взмахнула руками, зарычала, обнажая клыки, и умчалась на кухню, потом вернулась.  
— Он ещё и предложил оплатить счет поровну. 

Девушки переглянулись, нахмурившись. Элрик решил пока не влезать со своими вопросами. Клан безмолвно наблюдал, как их глава мечется из комнаты в комнату. Пытается раскладывать по своим местам вещи, раскладывает почту, перебирает переложенные закладками книги о магии. 

— Тебе надо поговорить с ним, — наконец не выдержала София. 

Пейдж в момент оказалась перед ними, заставив вампиров замереть от её взгляда, пригвождающего к месту. Она вздернула подбородок, взмахом головы откинула волосы и подозрительно прищурилась на Софию. Затем хмыкнула и, прихватив с собой книги, скрылась в своей комнате. Вампиры выдохнули, предрекая развитие истории.

***  
В дверь поскреблись, и в комнату, окутанную полумраком, проник Элрик, с интересом разглядывая старшую сестру, расположившуюся в низком кресле. Он прикрыл дверь и мягким движением соскользнул на пол, прижавшись щекой к её ножкам. Пейдж положила руку ему на голову, заставляя того расслабленно вздохнуть. 

— Думаешь, стоит позвонить этому человеку?   
— Если он заставил тебя так нервничать, то да, — зашептал он её коленкам, чуть ли не мурча от ощущения её ладони на своей макушке. — Забыл сказать — пока тебя не было, звонили ведьмы. Сказали, что-то нашли. Просили утром связаться. 

Пейдж мягко закрыла книгу и задумалась о том, чего же ждать от грядущего дня. 

***  
Фиби поставила на столик две кружки чая и уселась на диван рядом со старшей сестрой. Пейдж вежливо взяла смешную чашку с щенками и отпила, не чувствуя вкуса. 

— Деррил прислал нам фото кинжала, которым тот человек пытался... — Фиби замялась, ловя на себе взгляды обеих сестер.  
— Убить меня, — сухо продолжила Пейдж. 

Вздохнув, она взяла из рук Фиби фото и внимательно вгляделась в изгибы лезвия.   
— Выглядит старинным и магическим, — задумчиво сказала Пейдж, поднимая глаза на сестер, — но как он попал к копам?  
— Нашли в соседнем дворе, выбросил или обронил, — сказала Пайпер, — и он именно что выглядит старинным. Эксперты сказали, что кинжал лишь стилизован под старину.  
— Дэррил отправил запросы в разные исторические общества города, — подхватила Фиби. — Он надеется, что кто-то из них узнает кинжал. 

Пейдж откинулась в кресле, машинально попивая чай и раздумывая о том, кем же мог быть тот убийца. Впервые за долгое время ей приходилось влезать в загадки магического мира. Вампиры слишком долго прожили в изгнании, чтобы стремиться влезать во все дела.   
— А что, если пострадали не только вампиры, — сказала она, переводя взгляд от лежавшей на столе фотографии на сидящих напротив ведьм, -этот парень — маг-телекинетик. Что, если он только обрел свой дар, и никто не сказал ему, что необходимо поддерживать равновесие.  
— Маг без Хранителя? — недоверчиво отозвала Пайпер.  
— Хранитель мог только начать работать, — ответила Фиби, поглядывая на Пейдж, — или просто упустить его.  
— Кинжал сделан под старину, но очень напоминает ритуальные кинжалы демонов. Мог этот маг, будучи человеком, состоять в ролевом сообществе? — продолжила свою идею Пейдж. — Он мог играть с другими людьми в магию, считая вампиров, оборотней и прочих существ реальными.  
— Мочить монстров в игре, а получив способности, перейти к реальным убийствам? — ошеломленно подытожила Фиби. 

Пайпер встрепенулась в поисках телефона. Ей срочно надо было предупредить знакомых по Школе Магии. А Пейдж набрала Дрейка и битый час пыталась убедить его разведать среди клубной тусовки, пропадал ли кто ещё в городе.

***  
Пейдж смотрела на линию горизонта, ловя последние отблески заходящего солнца, и всем телом чувствовала облегчение от новой смерти светила. В последние дни ей слишком часто приходилось выходить из дома в светлое время, чтоб с новой силой возненавидеть бессмертное Солнце, под которым ей больше не стоять свободно и безболезненно.

Она сидела на лавочке возле полицейского управления, поджидая Генри. Со дня их полного неловкости прощания после свидания, на деле оказавшегося просто деловой встречей, они так и не созвонились. Пейдж ждала и ждала звонка, хоть её дни и были полны прочих забот. Наконец, Элрик вместе с Софией не выдержали её переживаний и вытолкали из дома.

— Генри! — она наконец дождалась своего невинного, так накрепко засевшего у неё в мыслях.  
— Пейдж? — удивился он и, кажется, растерялся.  
— Я хотела поговорить, — сказала она, вглядываясь в его лицо, — о том, что произошло между нами позавчера.

***  
В квартире было темно и сумрачно, в каждой детали чувствовалось присутствие Генри. Квартира этого простого донельзя и вечно занятого мужчины представлялась ей именно такой. Казалось, Пейдж была готова влюбиться и в стоящую на полу у кресла кружку, и в футболку, неловкой кучей лежащую на столике, и в смешной плед из икеи, небрежно свисающий со спинки дивана.

Пейдж с хитрым прищуром взяла из рук Генри две бутылки пива, которые он им принес, небрежно положила их поверх футболки и притянула его для поцелуя.

Оторвавшись от его губ, Пейдж посмотрела в лицо своего избранника и просто задохнулась от переполняющих её чувств. Она потянулась носом, впитывая глубже это мгновение. Затем склонилась над его шеей, покрывая поцелуями кожу. Её вело, она ощущала его восхитительную близость. Она все больше распалялась от биения пульса под своими губами. Столько силы, столько жизни. И все в её руках. Один маленький укус, и все может измениться. Но она не может поддаться соблазну. Показавшиеся клыки оцарапали губу и слегка отрезвили.

Пейдж потянулась руками к вырезу его рубашки. Провела рукой по коже и принялась медленно-медленно расстегивать пуговицы одну за одной. Пальцы слегка онемели и плохо слушались, пуговки все никак не желали поддаваться. Генри накрыл её руки своими, отталкивая и в миг освобождаясь от рубашки. Её блузка, неизменно алая, исчезла за спинкой дивана ещё быстрее. Пейдж затуманенным взором проводила последовавший туда же бюстгальтер и снова повернулась к Генри. Тот тяжело дышал, чуть подрагивающими пальцами проводя по линии её груди. Пейдж зажмурилась от наслаждения, продолжая перебирать пальцами волосы Генри. Он чуть подался вперед и, невесомо касаясь, поцеловал уголок алых губ, линию скул, изгиб нежной шеи. Пейдж дышала часто, прикрыв глаза и отдаваясь ощущениям. Стискивала пальцы на плече Генри, оставляя царапины, теряла всякую связь с реальностью, ощущая лишь его жаркие прикосновения.

Пейдж, всхлипнув, обняла его за шею, притягивая ещё ближе. Генри заскользил ладонями по её спине, медленно спускаясь к пояснице. От каждого нового движения Пейдж бросало в жар, распаляло ещё больше. Она тихо застонала, когда его пальцы несмело поднырнули под резинку её трусиков.

Пейдж кусала губы и ерзала на месте, так сильно желая, чтоб Генри дотронулся до неё там, где все просто ныло от возбуждения. Чуть слышно зарычав, она отбросила его руки от себя, стянула трусики, вглядываясь в его замутненные желанием глаза. Вскользь мазнула губами по его и потянула на себя, укладываясь на диван. Его член был твердым и сочился смазкой, Пейдж почувствовала это, как только он навалился сверху, продолжая покрывать её кожу поцелуями. Она раздвинула ноги, будто приглашая его действовать. Генри плавно скользнул внутрь, вырывая из неё стон наслаждения. Ей хотелось кричать и смеяться, растянуть эту ночь на века, снова и снова ощущая движение его члена внутри себя. Он двигался легко, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, заставляя стонать от переполняющих её чувств и оставлять глубокие царапины на его спине. Пейдж, не в силах сдерживать себя, обняла его крепче за шею, вскидывала в такт движениям бедра. Внизу живота нарастала сладкая волна, которая разлилась по телу обжигающим теплом, в глазах потемнело, и все тело ослабло. Генри кончил следом за ней, тихо и с ощутимой дрожью.

***  
Трель телефонного звонка вырвала Пейдж из приятной утренней дремы, невесомой и блаженной. Она посмотрела на крепко спящего Генри, смешно завозившегося от новых звуков, и приняла вызов.

— Пейдж! — закричала Фиби, до странного бодрая в семь утра. — Мы получили кинжал и по нему смогли найти мага.

Фиби чуть перевела дух, отвлекаясь, видимо, на дорогу — в трубке послышались ругань Пайпер и сигналы автомобилей. С Пейдж вмиг слетел весь сон, и без того непривычный в такой час.

— Мы сейчас едем туда, — вновь вернулась к разговору Фиби, тихо пыхтя в трубку, — он перемещается, но очень медленно.  
— Я буду, — как можно тише сказала Пейдж, оглядываясь в поисках своей одежды.  
— О, хорошо. Подлетай к Альма-стрит, 48.

В трубке ещё слышался шипящий окрик Пайпер о некорректности слова «подлетай» в разговоре с вампиром, но на это Пейдж уже не обратила внимания. Она выпустила из рук блузку, сама чуть не последовав за ней.

— Пейдж! — снова послышался голос Фиби.

Она обернулась на Генри, столь беззащитного во сне, и, собравшись, ответила:  
— Я уже там, — она замялась, отступая к кровати, — видимо, наш маг тоже.

Пейдж потянулась рукой к спящему парню, уже слыша шуршащие шаги за спиной.

***  
Работа с трудными подростками приучила Генри просыпаться быстро и не удивляться обстановке вокруг себя. Не успев толком прийти в себя, он, перекатившись по кровати, рухнул на пол. На то место, где он лежал всего несколько секунд назад, прилетели осколки вазы, осыпая и его голую спину.

Пожалев, что не хранит дома оружие, Генри поднял голову, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. На глаза ему попалась Пейдж, одетая только в трусики и его футболку, отчаянно отбивающаяся от мужчины, в котором Генри признал давнишнего нападавшего. Но на этот раз молодой человек остался без плаща и, кажется, не был настроен снова оставить Пейдж в живых. Его лицо пылало гневом и маниакальным азартом. В руке блестел нож, но Пейдж старательно блокировала удар за ударом, не давая ему возможности достать себя.

Намереваясь вооружиться хоть чем-нибудь тяжелым, Генри потянулся к шкафу, но в тот же миг произошло неожиданное. Парень, разъяренно зарычав, резко выкинул вперед руку. И от этого движения Пейдж, тихо вскрикнув, поднялась в воздух и, пролетев несколько метров, врезалась в стену.

Генри вскочил с пола, отвлекая на себя внимание свихнувшегося парня.  
— Нет! — вскричала Пейдж, поднимая голову и обнажая клыки.  
— Вампир, — зашипел парень, удобнее перехватывая нож.  
— Маг, — зло ответила Пейдж, поднимаясь на ноги.

Генри отступил к стене, ошеломленно взирая на Пейдж, которая с исказившимся лицом устремилась в бой: удары стали точнее и куда как яростнее. Только когда Пейдж с трудом увернулась от метившего ей в горло ножа, Генри опомнился и, в два шага оказавшись у шкафа, обзавелся тяжелым кубком, некогда выигранным за соревнования по стрельбе. В тот же момент парень немыслимым движением снова отбросил от себя Пейдж, на этот раз в гардеробный шкаф. Тяжело дыша от напряжения, он едва не упал, продолжая движение. И совершенно не ожидал нападения со стороны человека, про которого в пылу драки совсем забыл.

Перед ворвавшимися в квартиру Фиби и Пайпер предстала удивительная картина — их искомый маг бесчувственно лежал посреди разгромленной комнаты. Над ним, поддерживаемая под руку Генри, стояла Пейдж, слегка неодетая и сильно раненая.

— Кажется, мы немного опоздали, — выдала Фиби, пряча загодя приготовленные склянки с зельем в карман.

***  
Отправив ведьм разбираться со Старейшинами, которым в спешном порядке передали уже пришедшего в себя ведьмака, Пейдж подошла к Генри, стоящему в дверях своей спальни и слегка ошеломленно разглядывающему погром в своей квартире. Гардероб можно было уже не пытаться восстанавливать, одежда цветным ворохом валялась на полу, покрытая жалкими клочками одеяла. В целом комната выглядела ужасно.  
— Магия существует, — глухо сказал Генри, глядя на неё исподлобья, — а ты, значит, вампир?..  
Пейдж пожала плечами, раздумывая о том, как же убедить его не открывать миру правду о магическом сообществе.  
— Ты поэтому так много внимания уделяла моей шее, — сбивчиво спросил Генри, проведя указательным пальцем по коже над артерией.  
Пейдж поймала себя на том, что зачаровано следит за его движениями. Она махнула головой, отбрасывая наваждение и, нахмурившись, собралась с духом для серьезного разговора, который должен был закончиться небольшим провалом в его памяти. И большой раной на её сердце.  
Но у Генри были совсем другие планы. Он резко подался вперед, схватил её за хрупкое прозрачное запястье и потянул на себя. Отступил назад, шагая чуть в сторону и упираясь спиной в стену с сохранившими свой вид обоями. Свободной рукой провел по спине до поясницы и притянул удивленную Пейдж к себе в крепкие медвежьи объятия.  
Она высвободила руку, обхватывая его запястье, ощущая под пальцами неровное биение его пульса. Вторую руку протянула к его лицу, но так и застыла в нерешительности.

— Ты уверен, — зашептала Пейдж, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо, — что хочешь продолжить?

Генри прищурился, солнечно улыбаясь и подныривая рукой под блузку Пейдж, ответил:  
— Как никогда в жизни.

Генри удивительным образом угадал. Пейдж действительно не могла оторваться от его шеи, каждый раз все ярче и ярче ощущая биение сокровенной жизни у себя под губами. Безудержная кровь, текущая по его венам, всякий раз будоражила её, возбуждала сильнее всего остального.

Она не сдержалась и, чуть выпустив клыки, царапнула его кожу. Генри дернулся, резко вздохнув, но не отстранился, а только жарче обнял её. Пейдж слизнула капельку крови любовника, теряясь в своих ощущениях от сумасшедшего количества адреналина на своём языке.

Пейдж откинула голову назад, пытаясь восстановить контроль над своими силами. В голове было пусто, сил не хватало.

Генри провел пальцами по её губам, чуть задевая выступившие клыки.  
— Прекрасная, — прошептал он, сглатывая, ловя потемневший взгляд девушки.

Она низко рассмеялась, теснее прижимаясь к нему. Продолжила гладить его голую грудь, задевая чувствительные соски и медленно спускаясь вниз, шаловливо прихватывая за резинку домашние шорты с глупым рисунком. Пейдж смотрела на него голодным взглядом, но не ловила в ответ даже оттенка страха. Генри был возбужден и, кажется, счастлив, и навалившаяся на него истина о существовании вампиров не заставила его бояться или ненавидеть Пейдж.

Он зачаровано смотрел на неё, стянувшую с него шорты вместе с бельем и опустившуюся на коленки. И не смог сдержать всхлип, когда губы Пейдж опустились на его член, прихватывая его до основания. Его лицо исказилось от искры наслаждения, возбуждение нарастало, становилось сложно дышать и совершенно невозможно устоять на месте без опоры. Пейдж продолжила двигать губами от основания до самой головки, нежно целовать и легонько царапать нежную кожу, от чего в глазах темнело. В конце концов, его настиг оргазм, жаром расплываясь от паха по всему телу, оставляя чувство бушевавшего внутри пожара.

***  
Пейдж остановила за руку Генри, который, заглушив мотор, уже собирался выбраться из машины. Они припарковались недалеко от «Лилий», перед которым и состоялось их знакомство.

— Закрой глаза, — попросила она, расстегивая молнию на сумочке, — у меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Пейдж посмотрела на доверчиво прикрывшего глаза Генри, который без лишних вопросов согласился прийти в этот клуб, и с трудом подавила желание расплыться в ласковой улыбке, такой не свойственной её виду. А он не мог скрыть улыбку, мягко озаряющую его лицо. Генри нетерпеливо протянул руку и положил ей на коленку, заставляя её очнуться и перестать разглядывать его, такого красивого и такого близкого. Она аккуратно одела ему на шею неоновый обруч, поддавшись соблазну легко пробежаться пальчиками по его шее, ощущая на миг биение пульса.

Он приоткрыл левый глаз и, смешно морщась, легко поймал её руку.  
— Зачем это?  
— Знак отличия. В этом баре полно нелюдей, которые не отказались бы поживиться человеком.  
— И ты привела меня сюда?

Пейдж усмехнулась, подвинулась ближе и положила свободную руку Генри на грудь, как раз напротив сердца.  
— Люди — редкие гости в этом заведении. Многие из тех, кого ты увидишь там, в другом месте с удовольствием бы разорвали тебя на части.  
— Спасибо, обрадовала.  
— Но в «Лилиях» установлено перемирие. Люди здесь в безопасности, — она провела пальцем по обручу, — ну, практически.

Она накрыла его руку, все лежащую на колене, продолжая заглядывать своему избраннику в глаза.  
— Долго не понимала, почему именно такие обручи. Но сейчас вижу — вы, люди, сами как неоновые вывески. Яркие, полные сил и энергии. Такие притягательные. Просто невозможно оторваться.  
— Тебе и не нужно, — ответил Генри, обхватывая рукой её шею и притягивая для поцелуя.

Пейдж не знала, что будет завтра. Не была уверена, получится ли у неё с сестрами восстановить общение, нарушенное таким долгим молчанием. Не хотела загадывать, насколько хорошо Генри сможет принять магический мир во всем его многообразии.  
Пейдж знала точно лишь одно — прямо сейчас её целовал самый восхитительный мужчина в её жизни. Если чему её и научила жизнь вампира, так это не считать дни и часы, а сильнее прочего ценить каждый момент жизни.


End file.
